


Get Out and Be Social

by corruptedkid



Category: Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, It shows, M/M, extremely self indulgent fluff, hesitant alien au, this was my first ever frerard fic gfjfjfj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptedkid/pseuds/corruptedkid
Summary: Gerard always had difficulty finding people to relate to when he was touring across galaxies, but sometimes, he just got lucky.





	

Gerard really needed a break. Between shows, dodging the press, and the ever-unsettling transition between space travel and walking on solid ground, he was exhausted. He had a show later this evening, but he and the crew stopped at an interplanetary junction to get gas, and he had a few hours to kill there before they moved on to sound check. His manager might get pissed at him for disappearing, but he really couldn’t care less. Sometimes things were just overwhelming. He needed an escape. He needed someplace that felt like _home_ ; like Earth.

He ended up sitting in the corner of a tiny bar, sipping a glass of water and trying to imagine a blue sky outside the window instead of an endless smattering of stars. Junctions were usually fun. They were stationed between planets, and as a result, were usually filled with all sorts of species and cultures. Most of the time, Gerard would be watching the crowd with interest, trying to pick out any familiar languages. Now, he was just trying to pretend he was alone. 

He missed Earth. He missed humanity. Being the lone human in a sea of aliens got exhausting after a while, especially when all eyes were on him. It was difficult for humans to attract attention; they were so unremarkable in comparison to the multitude of other species out there. But somehow, Gerard had managed to make a name for himself, and nowhere was fame more brutal than in outer space. People were always asking questions, wondering why he clung to his roots so strongly, why he still used a guitar in his songs, what it was that made him so special. He didn’t know the answers. All he knew was that he loved music, and that right now, he really wanted to be left alone.

He tapped his fingers on the edge of the table, his gaze wandering around the bar. All around were technicolor hairstyles and skin tones, creatures covered with eyes and tentacles and antennae, a chaotic sort of diversity that you could only find far away from Gerard’s home planet. He sighed. By the time his show came around, he’d be feeling better. He just had to wait it out until then.

His eyes landed on a dark head of hair sitting at the counter, and he nearly choked. 

_Holy shit, that’s a human!_

But no, it couldn’t be. What business would another human have here? Gerard ran through a mental checklist. Four limbs, check. Natural hair color and skin tone, check. One head, check. The guy certainly _seemed_ human, but Gerard couldn’t know for sure unless he got a glimpse of his face.

Gerard tipped his glass back and tried not to make it obvious that he was staring.

He could always go and _talk_ to the guy… but that wouldn’t work. Humans weren’t always the friendliest; what if Gerard got blown off? That would just be awkward, and it surely wouldn’t help his mood. Besides, the guy probably wasn’t even human. If he turned around, Gerard would probably see a third eye or something, and that would be the end of that. 

Gerard tore his eyes away from the maybe-human, resolutely staring out the window once more.

Until he heard the voice.

That was English, that was definitely fucking English, and it was coming from the same guy Gerard had been so desperately trying to convince himself wasn’t human. Damn it. Now he was just grasping at straws for a reason not to walk over and… 

Gerard was so lost in thought, he almost didn’t notice when the guy turned around.

Not only was he human, he was fucking _pretty_ , and that was the end of Gerard’s resolve. He was steeling his nerves when the guy’s eyes flicked over to him, and _shit_ , he’d just been caught staring.

And _shit_ , the guy was walking over to him.

Up close, he was even prettier, with round hazel eyes and a crooked grin that wiped Gerard’s mind completely blank. “Aren’t you the guy from Pink Station Zero?” he asked, tilting his head slightly. Gerard caught a glimpse of ink just beneath his jaw. The guy’s shirt had long sleeves, but when Gerard glanced down, he could see lines and shapes etched across his hands. Holy shit. Human, cute, and _tattooed._ It was like the stars had aligned to fulfill every one of Gerard's fantasies. 

The guy raised an eyebrow, and Gerard startled. Right. He was being spoken to. 

“Oh! Um, I guess? I was on a few days ago, but it’s not like, a regular thing. It was just an interview. But I guess you know that if you saw it?” Gerard’s voice trailed off, and he mentally kicked himself. Apparently he had left his social skills back on Earth.

The guy shrugged. “I didn’t really see it. I was just flipping through channels, y’know?” He paused. “Gotta be honest, I fuckin’ hate that show.”

Gerard stared at him for a moment.

Then his face split into a wide grin. “Oh, thank God. I thought I was the only one!”

The guy beamed at him. “I know, right?” He pulled up a chair from a nearby table and turned it around, straddling it to face Gerard. “So. I didn’t actually watch the interview, I can’t stand the anchor, but I did hear something about music. You play?”

Gerard nodded. “I’m on tour right now.”

“You got guitars?”

“Fuck yeah.” 

The guy smiled again. “Good. Somebody needs to keep it alive… I’m Frank.”

“Gerard.” Gerard tried not to stare, but he couldn’t help it. Frank was looking at him with genuine curiosity, his eyes bright and mesmerizing. 

“Why did you do the interview if you hate Zero?” 

Gerard rolled his eyes. “Manager’s orders. I was fully against it, just so you know. That show’s bullshit. They try to talk about music, but for a show with such a diverse audience, they play a really specific angle, you know? They don’t understand rock at _all._ Like, they always try to sound like they know what they’re talking about, but they just come off sounding like assholes.”

“Exactly!” said Frank, eyes wide. “Fuck, I thought you looked uncomfortable, but… Well, no offense, but you don’t get a lot of artists on that show who really know their shit. I would’ve watched if I’d known you had your head on straight.”

“It was terrible! The questions were so weird, I didn’t know how to answer them. And then he just asked me to recite my own lyrics, who the fuck does that?” Gerard laughed, slightly surprised at how easily the conversation came. He was sort of glad Frank wasn’t familiar with his music. This way, they could talk normally, like they were just two normal guys in a normal bar.

“And how he kept talking over you? Shit, I didn’t see much, but even I could tell you two were going in completely opposite directions.” Frank hadn’t stopped smiling, but his face grew softer, somehow. “You seem a lot cooler than most of the stars out there.”

“That’s because most of the stars out there are balls of gas millions of degrees hot,” said Gerard. 

Frank giggled, he actually fucking _giggled_ , and Gerard had to take a swig of his water to hide his blush. Holy shit, it was like being a teenager all over again.

“I can guarantee that absolutely no one, in any galaxy, would ever have found that funny.”

“You laughed,” Gerard pointed out.

Frank shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a sucker for hot musicians who can call corporate bullshit when they see it.”

Gerard would be lying if he said his heartbeat didn’t pick up at that. “Even if they suck at making conversation with cute guys?” he mumbled, looking at anything but Frank, anything but that smile that made him weak. At this point, his cheeks were probably redder than his hair. 

Frank nodded. “Even if.”

Gerard bit his lip, and his eyes flicked up automatically. “Even if they suck even more at flirting?”

Frank smirked. “Definitely.”

For a moment, they just looked at each other, grinning like idiots.

“So, do you--” Gerard started.

“Wanna get out of here?” Frank finishes. “Fuck yeah, if you do.”

“Yes! Yeah, um.” Gerard pushed his chair out. “Do you wanna see the tour ship? God, this is fuckin’ weird, I know it is, I have to head to the next planet in a few hours, but, uh… I could show you the guitars, if you wanted?”

Frank stood up, and damn, he really was short. It didn’t make him any less adorable. “That’d be awesome. I play, too, y’know.”

“Really?” Gerard says, amazed. That was a rare find. There was barely anyone who liked classic music anymore, but finding people who could _play_ it… It felt too good to be true.

It felt too good to be a coincidence. 

“Yep,” said Frank, looking pleased with himself. Gerard wanted to lean over and kiss him so fucking badly, just to see if it would be as good as he thought it would. 

Frank’s grin disappeared, and for the first time, he was blushing almost as hard as Gerard. “Oh. Uh. You can do that, if you want. Yeah. Totally, yes.”

“Oh my god,” Gerard murmured. “I said that out loud, didn’t I.”

“Maybe?” Frank grinned sheepishly, but after a moment, it turned sly. “Or, y’know, I could just do it for you.”

He grabbed the front of Gerard’s shirt and yanked him in, pressing their lips together in a kiss that was surprisingly chaste compared to his tone. Gerard let out a small noise of surprise before melting into it. He knew there were people watching, they hadn’t even gone outside, for fuck’s sake, but he didn’t care. He wanted this.

A second later, Frank pulled away, grinning devilishly. “So. You wanna see my moves, then?”

“Oh, fuck off,” Gerard mumbled. On impulse, he reached out for Frank’s hand and tugged him outside. He kept his eyes trained to the ground as they walked down the street, but after a while, looking away became unbearable. He glanced up to see Frank holding back a giggle, and they looked at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

“This is fucking nuts,” Frank said happily. “But I kind of like it. Humans, right? We’re crazy.”

Then he was kissing Gerard again, and Gerard stopped thinking.

When they pulled apart, they were both laughing again, and some of the clarity returned to Gerard’s mind. Frank nudged him to keep walking, and as they made their way back to the tour ship, Gerard caught himself looking up at the star-filled sky with a little more fondness.

_Maybe this side of the galaxy isn’t so bad._

**Author's Note:**

> congrats if you read to the end of this ridiculous self indulgent piece of crap
> 
> i love u
> 
> i love hesitant alien
> 
> goodnight


End file.
